


My Sweet Angel

by thebatman06



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Supernatural
Genre: College AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatman06/pseuds/thebatman06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Keeps seeing this mysterious man and learns he's from his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Once Upon A Time in Stanford.........

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Sam Are in college  
> Sam Reunites with Lucifer.

Sam Had Been In Class When He Dozed Off Dreaming About Someone Who he Hadn't Seen in Years. When he Got Back to his Dorm He Went To Sleep.  
* Samuel, Go to Sleep I'll Tell you about It Tomorrow* The Voice,It was Mostly That Voice.  
It's what he remembered Most. at first when he was in high School he thought that  
Luci was his Imaginary friend. " he was a guy,why did i call him Luci?" Sam Wondered Aloud.  
*Because You didn't know how to Pronounce my name* The Voice Said In his Head.  
Sam Drifted off to Sleep Dreaming of A Guy with Blonde hair and Blue Eyes  
and In a Flash, Big Pink Wings that Sparkled.  
It was the Same Dream he had since High School and He never Understood it.  
When Sam Woke Up he realized he was Gonna be Late For Class  
He got Dressed and Raced Out Of His Room running into Emma In the Process." Dammit Sam,Watch where your going!" She yelped.  
"Sorry Emma ,I'm late for class" Sam Said As He Helped her up off the floor.  
" it's Alright Sam,Still having that Dream again?" Emma Asked Knowingly.  
" yeah,But I Don't know who he is" Sam said as they Walked to Their Creative writing class.  
" you do know him,You just don't remember him." Emma said as they sat down next to each other.  
Sam tried to pay attention during the class,he remembered only half of everything and he decided he really needed to get over this luci guy.  
Sam had went to the Costume party later that night and ran into Jessica.  
They remained friends but decided that dating was just not in the cards for them. Sam still loves her like a sister though.  
They said hi to each other and then went their separate ways.  
Sam Thought he saw someone who looked like luci near the punch bowl and made his way over to it,  
but when he got there no one was near the table. Sam decided to go back to his dorm and go to sleep,  
" I Must be tired because of the exams we had" Sam Told Emma when they walked back to their dorms.  
" Sure Sam,The Exams blame it on the exams" Emma laughed. Sam Gave her His Bitchface and rolled his eyes.  
" whatever Emma,I don't know why i hang out with you" Sam told her as they went into their building.  
" Sam,Shut up you know you love me"Emma said with A Grin." but Seriously,go to sleep and think about taking a few weeks off".  
She Was At Her door and gave Sam a hug before pushing him near his.  
When Sam got in, he took a shower and then after putting on his Pajama Bottoms knelt down near his bed and prayed.  
" Dear God,I hope Dean is doing ok and I pray that you can help me figure out who this mysterious man is that i keep seeing."  
As he layed down in his bed, he heard the flutter of Wings and Sat up to see what it was.  
Sam Gasped when he saw who was standing in the corner near his dresser.  
The man He'd been dreaming about was now standing in his dorm room and he couldn't believe it.  
" who are you?" Sam Asked him.  
The Man Smiled at Sam Before opening his mouth and The Voice that he'd been hearing in his head came out.  
" I'm your Angel" he said." it's been awhile since I've seen you,But i made sure you wouldn't forget me"  
Lucifer walked over to sam's bed and sat down at the foot of it.  
" Your My Angel?" Sam Asked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing it was all too much for him.  
" you know my name, Sam" Lucifer said as he laid back and rested his head in Sam's lap.  
" Lucifer" Sam Whispered aloud." Yes Sammy,It's Me" Lucifer said with a grin.  
Sam brushed his fingers through Lucifer's Hair as he thought about everything.  
It'd made perfect sense to be honest,everything that has been flashing through sam's head.  
"So, we can be together now?" Sam Asked Lucifer.  
" Yes,but i have to Ask you" Lucifer said as He Sat Up and Clasped Sam's Hands In his Own.  
" Ask me what?" Sam Asked Lucifer.  
" Come Away With me ,Sam" Lucifer said as he kissed the insides of sam's palms.  
Sam Smiled as he took in everything Lucifer had said.  
Sam Fell Asleep with his arms around Lucifer.  
In the morning when Sam woke up Lucifer was already up reading one of sam's books.  
" hey sleepy head,how are you feeling?" Lucifer says with a grin.  
" i feel Good actually" Sam Said Happily.  
"So when do you wanna Leave?" Lucifer asked.  
Sam Thought For A Minute now that he had his Angel back he really didn't have a desire to stay at Stanford.  
"Let me Go To my first three Classes and Then We can go." Sam Told Lucifer as he got dressed in his Stanford hoodie and his red sweatpants.  
Sam Slipped on his slippers,kissed Lucifer on the lips and left his dorm.  
Emma was waiting for him at her door when Sam came up to her.  
She looked over and laughed. " Who is That?" She Asked .  
Sam looked back and Lucifer was waving at him and telling him to have a good day. "My Angel" Sam Said With A blush.  
" That's What You refer to your Boyfriend As?" Emma asked rolling her eyes.  
" No Em,He's really a angel." Sam Said as he turned toward her and looked her in the eyes.  
Emma had this thing where she could tell when someone was Lying.  
" Your telling the truth" emma said with a smile.  
Sam Sat Through all his Classes thinking about how he was Gonna Miss Emma.  
He met her during his first year of college.  
Lucifer was listening to Sam's thoughts * You can keep in touch with her sam,Invite her over sometime*  
sam laughed at that. but he could tell that lucifer was being completely honest with him.  
When Sam was little, Lucifer always told him the truth about everything. He Never lied to sam about anything.  
After sam's third class he went to his room, lucifer was waiting for him.  
He walked up to Sam and Said " are you ready?" Sam nods his head and lucifer puts his arm around sam's waist.  
Lucifer presses his two fingers to sam's forehead making him fall asleep. He Puts the boy's head on his shoulder. with a flutter of his wings, Luce and Sam are at their new house.  
When Sam wakes, he looks around and is completely in love with the house.  
" so this Is where were gonna live now?" Sam Asked as he looked into Lucifer's Eyes.  
" yes, Sam this is our home now" Lucifer said as he pecked sam on the lips.  
* 10 Years Later*   
" Wow,I can see your doing well for yourself" Emma says as she walks into their house.  
" Yeah, He made this for me" Sam Said smiling real big.  
" are you still at Stanford?" Sam Asks After awhile,Him and Emma Sit on the couch and sam turns off the T.v.  
" Nope,I'm staying in Storybrooke,Maine." Emma says with A Smile." Really?" Sam Said.  
" yeah,But get this" Emma Tells Sam." Remember,How I told You I'd Been looking For My Parents?"  
" yeah" Sam replied. He remembered Emma's Big Search for her Family that she had did during Sophomore year.  
" well,remember the Guy that I Met at that diner we went to after the concert?" Emma Said.  
" yup,He got You pregnant right?" Sam Asked.  
" yeah he did,Anyway my kid comes to my Apartment"emma Says."To Tell me about this curse that had been cast by an Evil Queen."  
" Seriously?" Sam asks  
" yeah,Anyway come to find out i came into this world from a Tree that Had been Built so i would be protected from the curse." Emma Explained.  
" Woah,That's Crazy" Sam Said." so i Guess when i told you who lucifer was it wasn't that weird for you to hear?"   
" yeah, pretty much" Emma Said." I've Had My share of weird to be honest" Sam Nodded his head in reply.  
" So,How come you didn't remember Lucifer at First?" Emma Asked after a Minute.  
"Because The Angels decided that Me Having My Brain Squeegeed was The right thing to do." Sam Said With A Frown.  
"I don't Understand why them erasing a Big chunk of my life for whatever fucked up reason was a good idea."  
" they were hoping you would forget me" Lucifer said as he came into the room. " why?" Sam Asked as Lucifer sat down.  
" because i was beginning to be a bad influence on you" Lucifer said as he Put his hand in sam's.  
" Says who Exactly?" Sam Asks with His Bitchface on.  
" Says Them" Lucifer Explained.  
" Well Fuck Them" Sam Said As he Laid His Head on Lucifer's shoulder.  
Lucifer smirked at his boyfriend." Anyway emma,What were you saying?" Lucifer asked.  
" well I Find out that My Mom Is Snow White and That My Dad Is Prince Charming." Emma Replied.  
Sam Gasped in delight.  
" Are You Serious?" Sam Asks." You do realize what this Means right?"  
Emma Shakes her head as She asks " No,What Does It mean?"  
Sam Smiles Really Big  
" It Means That My Best Friend is A Princess" Sam Says Excitedly.  
Emma Rolls Her Eyes And Hits Sam With the couch pillow.  
" What?,You are a Princess" Sam Says.  
" Lucifer,would You wanna go on A Trip to Storybrooke?" Sam Asks.  
" I'll Go Anywhere as Long as Your With me,Sam." Lucifer says as He Kisses sam softly.  
At that Moment The Trio Decided to plan A Trip To Storybrooke and What a Trip it would be.  
But sam decided as long as he had lucifer with Him nothing else truly mattered.


	2. Revive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio makes their way to storybrooke.

Emma,Sam,and Lucifer Were All in The Car They had Been In Maine For About 2 hours already.  
They had Been passing By Trees for a Few good Minutes.  
Emma Turned on the Radio and Turned it The Classic Rock Station.  
"I Forgot You Like Classic Rock" Sam Said To Emma.  
" Come On,Sammy How Could You Forget that?" Emma Said as She turned A Corner.  
Sam hadn't Thought About it at first, But Emma Reminded Him of Dean.  
It was Scary How Much His best friend reminded him of his older brother.  
But Sam tried not to think about it as much. At That Moment Stairway To Heaven Came On and Lucifer Smiled At Sam .  
Emma Looked at Both of Them And Smiled "I'm Guessing This Song Means something to You?"  
" Sam, Loves This Song" Lucifer Said as Emma Turned another corner.  
" I Used To Sing It To Him at night to help him sleep" Lucifer said with A Grin.  
" Lucifer,Seriously You did not need to tell her That." Sam Said .  
Emma Looked at him through the mirror and Saw that Sam was Blushing.  
" Aww,That's cute" Emma Laughed. " Seriously ,Sam that is really Cute"  
" What's That" Sam said Pointing to The Sign that was coming into their view.  
"That's where i live now" Emma Said. The " WELCOME TO STORYBROOKE" Sign Was Coming Into View.  
They Drove Into Town Sam looked at everything in awe." This Place is beautiful, Emma" Sam Said.  
" I Had a Feeling You Would like it Sam." Emma Said As She Turned into her Driveway.  
" Your House is Beautiful,Emma" Sam Said to Emma.  
" Thank You, Sam" She Said as They walked Up to the Porch.  
Emma Knocked on the Door and The Door opened.  
" mom,your here" Henry Said As He Came Up to her And Hugged her.  
" who are You two?" Henry Said as Lucifer Closed the Door Behind Him.  
" This Is Sam ,We used to Go to School together."Emma Explained.  
"Hello,Henry" Lucifer Said" I'm Sam's Boyfriend"  
" Cool,What Brings you To Storybrooke?" Henry Asked After A Minute.  
" Your Mother Came To Visit Us A few Days Ago." Lucifer Said.  
" We Decided it Would Be Nice To take A Trip and Here We Are." Sam Said.  
" Henry,Who was At the Door?" Regina Said as She came into The Living Room.  
" Sheriff Swan,What Brings You here?" Regina Said With A Grin.  
" I was in the neighborhood and thought i'd drop by" Emma Said As she Came up to Regina and Kissed her Softly.  
" When did you get back in town?" Regina Asked. " We Just got here." Emma Replied.  
"You Look Familiar have we Met before?" Regina Asked Lucifer.  
" your majesty,Surely You would remember your oldest and dearest Friend" Lucifer Said as He Picked up a Apple and Bit into it.  
it had been a few months since Emma broke the curse  
no one besides Rumpelstiltskin had called her " Your Majesty"  
" Lucifer?" Regina Says With A Sliver of Familiarity .  
Lucifer Nodded to Confirm what she said.  
They Hugged and Regina Laughed at Something Lucifer said.   
A Few Days Later Sam and Emma Went To Snow And David's House  
They Got Out and walked up to the door  
Emma stopped Sam and Lucifer before they put their feet on the first step.  
" Sam, my mom only Knows that Your Here with me. She Doesn't know about Lucifer or that he's here with us".  
" Sam That Impala looks very Familiar" Lucifer said.  
Sam looked at the car that was in the driveway next door,  
And Indeed the Car looked familiar but there's no way it couldn't be Dean's impala .   
" Ok Emma,I'll explain who Lucifer is to your mom," Sam Said as Emma knocked on the door.   
Snow Answered The Door and Smiled when She Saw Emma.  
" Emma,Sweetie When Did You get back?" Snow asked.  
"We've been here a few days,Mom" Emma Said as She Hugged Snow.  
"Who are Your friends?" Snow Asked As She Brought them into the Living room.  
" Lucifer? Sam?" Castiel Said. " Cass,You Know Them?" Snow Asked.  
" Yeah,Lucifer's My brother and Sam is Dean's Brother." Castiel told Snow as they Sat back down.  
" Emma,How do you know Samuel?'" Castiel asked.  
" Sam and I used to go to school together" Emma Said.  
" Yeah, we Met our Freshman year and we've been Best friends ever since" Sam Said.  
As The Door Opened ,David and Dean Came Through the Door.  
Dean Stopped in the Doorway To the Living room when he saw Sam.  
" Sammy?" Dean Said. " When Did You Get here?"  
" we've been in town for a Few Days, Lucifer's Been Catching up With Mayor Mills" Sam Said.  
Dean at that Moment Walked Up to Sam And Hugged Him. He Hadn't Seen Sam In So Long.  
" How Long Have You been Here?" Sam Asked Dean. " Me and Castiel Moved here 2 years Ago." Dean replied  
" We Were At Granny's Inn For awhile before We Found out The House Next To Theirs Was For Sale" Dean Said.  
" Oh Yeah,Emma showed me Granny's Inn When we drove into town." Sam replied  
David Walked Up To Sam and Lucifer And Put out His Hand.  
"Hello,I'm David it's Nice To meet you both" He Said.  
Sam Shook David's Hand and Lucifer Shook it as Well.  
" I'm Sam and This Is My Boyfriend Lucifer" Sam Told him.  
" Is Lucifer Like Castiel?" David Asks.  
" If Your Asking If i'm A Angel The Answer is Yes" Lucifer Replied.  
The Hour Had Passed and Everything Was Good.  
Dean and Sam Were Out On The Porch drinking Beer.  
"You know Mom's here Right?" Dean Told Sam as He took A Swig of his beer.  
"Yeah She Called us The Day before We Left and told us she's living here." Sam Said as He Finished off his Beer.  
" Why don't we go over there real quick?" Dean Said." And Say Hi"  
Castiel,Lucifer, and Emma All Came Out of Snow's House at the Same Time.  
" Where Are we Going?" Lucifer Asked.  
" Were Going To My Mom's" Sam Told Lucifer as He Grabbed Sam's Hand.  
The Five Of Them crossed the street And Went To Mary's House.  
Dean Knocked On the Door and Mary Answered. " Dean,honey What's Going On?"  
Sam Took a Deep Breath and Lucifer Squeezed his Hand.  
" Sammy's Here and He Brought " Luci" Dean Tried To Keep from laughing.  
" Shut Up Dean,I was Four Years Old Leave Me Alone." Sam Said With His Bitchface Firmly in Place.  
" Sammy,I Loved it When You Called Me Luci" Lucifer Kissed Sam On the Cheek Making Him Blush.  
" I Thought It Was Cute" Emma Said.  
"Emma,Your Back" Mary Said As she Ushered Everyone into the House.  
" yeah,I came Back With Sam and Lucifer" Emma Said.  
" Your Mother Was Just telling Me About Something" Mary Said  
" What Was it Miss Mary?" Emma Asked.  
" She Was Telling Me About This Well Here In Town." Mary Said.  
" Yeah Pinocchio Showed It To Me" Emma Told Mary.  
" Did You Know That The Water In The Well Has Magic Properties?" Emma Tells Mary.  
" What can it Do?' Sam Asks.  
" It Has The Ability To Recover What One has Lost" Emma Said.  
" Is it Something we need to Worry About?" Dean Asked.  
In The Weeks before Dean Moved To Storybrooke after the time he spent trying to find Castiel  
Dean had Made the Decision To Stop Hunting and Try to Live What He Called His and Cass's Apple Pie Life.  
There were some cases Here And There but nothing really serious.  
When Henry First Told Dean about the Curse, Dean was Skeptical  
But after reading Henry's Book and what he heard from Emma,dean was A True Believer.  
One Would Think After what Dean had experienced while Him and Cass were Hunting   
That The Curse and Who was behind it would be a No-brainer for dean.  
What Freaked Dean Out The Most Was The Fact that He and Castiel Were In Henry's book.  
Every Creature They Had Ever Encountered was In The Book As Well.  
Some Of The Creatures That Dean And Sam had faced were Also in the Book.  
Like the Wendigo, The Shapeshifter in St. Louis, And So On.  
but That wasn't The Crazy part for Dean.  
As He looked Through The Book He Saw A Picture of What Appeared To be Someone's wedding.  
But It wasn't Snow and David's Wedding Or Cinderella and Thomas's wedding.  
But His and Castiel's. Dean was wearing What David wore To His and Snow's Wedding But it Was Red.  
Castiel Was wearing A White Robe.  
Dean Couldn't Believe that He didn't Remember This.   
Dean was Brought Back From his Thoughts.  
He'd Been meaning To Ask Henry About Who made His Storybook  
It was the One Thing That had Been Bothering Him.  
Sam Had A Long Talk with Mary.  
She Told Him That She Was Proud of him For Going To college and That She would brag about it to All Her Friends here in Storybrooke.   
After A Few Minutes Sam and Lucifer stepped outside for some Air.  
Sam Didn't know it but The Whole time That They Had Been In Storybrooke, Lucifer was Looking at Him And Studying his features. Lucifer Could Tell That Sam Was Completely In love With Storybrooke. And The day That They Would Leave to Go back to North Dakota Would Be the Most Saddest day of Sam's life.  
Lucifer then Decided That They Would Stay In Storybrooke.  
" Were Staying Here Sam" Lucifer Told Sam as They Sat on the Porch Swing.  
" what about The House?" Sam Asked.  
" I Packed all of our clothes and various other things we Need." Lucifer Said.  
"That Day you went with Karen to visit her grandmother in the town over."'  
"I Had Everything set up that so when we leaved it would be known that we weren't coming back."  
" As far as Houses Go,What About the one two doors down?" Lucifer asked Sam.  
Lucifer took Sam by the hand And They looked at the House.  
It was Quite Modest and Sam loved Everything About it.  
When They Went Inside and Sam Was Just Taken by the Beauty of the house.  
They Met With The Realtor and Everything Was Set Up  
In about A Week Sam and Lucifer would be moving into the House.  
A Few Weeks Later   
Sam And Lucifer Had Moved in.  
They had Their Housewarming Party and Invited Everyone.  
Regina,Emma,And Henry Were The last ones To arrive.  
Sam Told Emma That He was Very Happy For Her And Regina.  
"Your My Friend Emma,I'm So Happy for you"Sam Told Her.  
" I Guess You Were right about true Love and All that" Emma Said.  
"Of Course i'm Right Emma , You And Regina Are MFEO Just like Me and Lucifer." Sam Said With A Full on Smile.  
" I've Never Seen you This Happy before." Sam Said.  
"But Whenever I See You with Regina,your Smiling like Genuinely Smiling" Emma Blushed.  
"Her and Henry Are my World." Emma Said.   
Sam Smiled At His friend And Was So happy For Her.  
Regina was Looking at Henry And Had Tears in her Eyes.  
" You Love Them Deeply" Lucifer said as He Walked up to Regina handing her some punch.  
" You Love Him Deeply" She returned with A Smile.  
" Lets' face it Reggie,Were A Bunch Of Sappy Love Sick puppies" Lucifer told his old friend.  
There Was Something Like A Boom Resounding Throughout the Town.  
Everyone Came Out From Where They were And Walked into Town hall. There Was A Huge Hole On the Side of the Building . "What is That?" Someone From that Crowd Said.  
" that's The Portal" Henry Said.  
Dean and Emma Looked At Henry.  
" What?" They Asked In Unison.  
" The Portal To Go home" Sam Said.  
" Back To The Fairytale Land" Snow Said.  
One By One People Started Going into the portal.  
Sometime Later It Was Bright Out, The Birds were Singing and People were All Gathered Around in the castle.  
It Was Clear What was Happening Someone Was getting Married.  
Snow and David were With Castiel and Dean Talking Amongst Themselves.  
People Were Seated in Seats in the Main Throne Room in Sam and Lucifer's Castle.   
Mary was Sitting In the Front Along with Dean,David, Snow and Castiel  
Everyone quieted Down When The Music began and The Double Doors Opened.  
Sam Came Through The Doors and Down the Aisle  
It was Almost As if he Was Gliding Down instead of Walking.  
Sam Used To read About This and Dream About it,  
Him Marrying His One True Love The Person that He would be with for All his Life.  
Red Riding Hood and Cinderella Were Sam's Bridesmaid.  
Emma Was Sam's Maid Of Honor.  
Sam's Was Wearing A Beautiful Cream Colored Suit And A Silk White Cape With Fur Trim That Cascaded Down Passed his Feet.  
Lucifer Had Opted for A Black Suit.  
Lucifer had A Look Of Pure Love On His face.  
When Sam had Finally Made it Down The Altar.  
It was Clear That He had been Crying.  
But Even With His Tear Streaked face He Still Looked A Vision of Beauty.  
"Dearly beloved, We Are gathered here Today To Join This Man Samuel Robert Winchester and His Angel, The LightBringer, Lucifer In Holy Matrimony"  
"Rarely Do You Find Two Beings Who Have This Much love Between them" The Pastor Said.  
"If Anyone Has Any reason Why these Two Should Not be Joined together."  
"Please Speak now Or Hold Your Peace Forevermore."  
"Do The Grooms have anything To Say?"  
Sam and Lucifer Looked Into Each other's Eyes And Let the Words Flow.  
" Lucifer,You've Been In My Life For As long As I can Remember." Sam Said as He Looked into Lucifer's Piercing Ice Blue Eyes.   
"You've Always Been Honest with Me,You've always Protected me" Lucifer Nodded Along with Sam's Words.  
" I've Always Felt Different,I've Never Felt Like I've Fit in" Lucifer Smiled At that.  
" We Are,What was that you used to Tell me when i was Little?" Sam Asked With Smirk.  
Lucifer Said The Word Slowly Inside Sam's Head and Sam Smiled.  
" I Believe you when you tell me we are MFEO" Sam Said As Lucifer takes Sam's hands in his.  
" I Know That it is True and I Also Know That I love You" Sam Finished.  
" Samuel,Were Two halves of The Same Whole." Lucifer Said as Sam nodded.  
"Before You I wasn't Sure I Knew What Love was." Lucifer said As He Closed his eyes.  
"I'm A Part of You and Your A Part Of me" Tears fell From Sam's face.  
" I Know That I Love You with Everything I Have" Lucifer Takes His Hand And Puts it Over Sam's Heart.  
"Your Mine. and I'm Yours"  
"Whatever is In Store for Us Here,I Will gladly face it With You by My Side." Lucifer fished His Vows.  
He Reached Up and Wipe A Tear From Sam's Eyes and Sam Did the Same To Him.  
" well After Those Words There is Nothing Else To Say" The Pastor Said.  
"By The Power Vested In me I Now Pronounce you Man and Angel You may Kiss your Groom."  
Lucifer Pulled Sam Down And Kissed Him With as Much Passion He Could Muster.  
During the reception Sam Danced With Mary And Emma  
And Then he Finally Danced With His Husband.  
" My Prince" Sam Said With A Smile.  
" yes My King" Lucifer Responded.  
"You Will help me Rule This Kingdom yes?" Sam asked.  
" I Told You I wanna Give You everything" Lucifer Said As He Rested His Head on Sam's Shoulder.  
Sam And Lucifer Did indeed Live Happily Ever After.  
King Samuel and Prince Lucifer's reign Is Something truly To be Hold.  
Happiness truly Did Shine Through the Kingdom.


	3. Exhale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Lucifer in Fairytale land

It was a few Months After Sam/Lucifer's Wedding and After everyone returned Back To Fairytale world,Sam was Walking around the castle with Emma their arms interlocked.  
" Can You Believe This Is Were we live now?" Emma Said as her and Sam Walked through the corridor in Sam and Lucifer's Castle.  
" It's Crazy Em,I Used To Dream about stuff like this" Sam Said as He and emma walked outside toward Lucifer's Rose garden.  
" Really Sam?" Emma Asked.  
"Yeah But i Didn't think it would ever Come True." Sam and Emma Sat Down on the Concrete Bench in Front Of The Fountain.   
" Hey,I Didn't think My Parents were Snow White and Prince Charming" Emma Said.  
" that's True" Sam Replied.  
" All this Stuff I had To Learned in the Span of 2 Months has Just been Crazy" Sam Said Mostly to himself.  
" At Least,you don't have to take Princess Lessons" Emma Countered  
." I Have Learn how to Talk,Walk,Sit,Eat and Everything" Sam Shook His Head ."I've Had To Learn Stuff like that too,Come On Emma."  
"One Thing i'm happy about Though." Sam Plucked A Rose from the bush behind him and Emma.  
" What's That Sammy?" Emma Says.  
" Lucifer Gave Me A Library,Emma" Sam Said Excitedly.  
" He Gave Me a Huge Giant Library" Sam Got Up and Took Emma By The Hand and went through the back door of the castle through a green Hallway up to Two Giant Doors.  
Sam Pulled Open The Doors and Heard a Gasp Behind him.  
" Sammy,This Is Gorgeous Did he Build This For You?" Emma Asked as She walked over to a shelf and picked out a book.  
" Yeah He did,He's So Attentive to what i need" Sam Smiled to himself.  
" it's One Of the things that i Love about him." Sam Blushed beet red.  
Emma picked one of sam's books and Perused through it as they sat down in the chairs near the fireplace.  
" So,What's this boy King Business all about?" Emma Asked after a minute.  
" I Was Supposed to be leading this army of Demons during the Apocalypse and all that." Sam replied.  
" I Guess that's why i have these Psychic powers".  
" OH Cool,Well You know my Superpower" Emma Said as She Closed The Book and Sat it Down On the Table next to Her.  
" You know Emma,I Had A Vision that You Were Gonna Break the curse" Sam Admitted. " Oh,Really?" Emma said looking up at Sam. "Yeah,But i didn't know if you would have believed me at the time." Sam Said.  
" Well,I'm glad you didn't tell me" Emma Said." I don't think i would have been able to handle it."  
"So How's Henry Doing?" Sam Asked Emma." He Loves Here To Be Honest" Emma said With A Smile.  
" I Love It Here,We Both Do."Emma Added." How Does It feel to be here or should i say how does it feel to be back?"  
"You were here too emma." Sam Reminded her.  
"For a few Seconds,But You've been here longer then i have." Emma Countered."Anyway,how does it feel to be back ?"  
" I Just love Here emma,I Mean it's Strikingly Beautiful and Just So Wonderful." Sam Said with wonder in his eyes.  
" But,I can't for the life of me remember Being here"  
" Sammy,How could you not remember being here?" Lucifer said as he walked into the Library.  
" This Is Only the castle we lived in before regina's Curse took Effect" Lucifer said as he Picked up a Book and came over to Sam's Chair kissing him on the Cheek. " Sam,our Brothers will be here as well as Your Parents,Emma" Lucifer as he walked out of the library.  
" Oh So were Doing the whole Big Family Dinner thing here?" Emma Asked. " I guess So,Emma" Sam Said as He And Emma Got Up.  
Sam and Emma Walked Around the castle alittle bit more and stopped in the grand hall. Lucifer and Regina Were Talking in the Living area.  
" You Know Sam,I Never Noticed that Lucifer's Wings Were a Bright Hot Pink and Their Sparkly" Emma Said to Sam As She Observed Lucifer's Wings.  
" He Says That I Used To Love Burying my face in them." Sam Says with A Fond Look."I Find Myself Still doing that from time to Time."  
Emma And Sam Didn't noticed that regina and Lucifer stopped talking until they called them into the living room.  
" Are You two gonna just stand out there?" Regina Asked. There was a knock at the door in that moment.  
" I'll go get it" Sam Said as he went towards the front door.  
Sam Opened The Door To Reveal Snow and Castiel standing there with Henry in front of them.  
David,Mary,and Dean in the back of the trio. " Hey guys,Hows everybody" Sam Asked.  
Henry Ran In Immediately Hugging Emma and Regina Then Saying Hello To Lucifer.  
Sam Cleared His Throat and Everyone Turned Around to Look at Him.  
" Glad I Have Everyone's Attention,Can We Please Make Our Way To The Dining Room Through that Hallway" Sam Pointed to Doorway leading into the Dining Room.  
Everyone Walked into The Dining Room And Sat At The Very Long Table.Sam Sat At The Head and Lucifer was Sitting to his right.  
The Chef Brought out dinner. Setting everyone's Plates down in From of them.  
Lucifer Decided that he would lead the prayer to Bless the food and then it was time to Eat. Everyone Enjoyed the food and The Company.  
Once The Dinner was done,Everyone Decided to Go Home and All Who was Left Was Sam and Lucifer.  
" So My King, what do you Desire?" Lucifer asked Sam as They Walked Up The Stairs.  
" I Desire the Warmth of our Bed and your arms Around me." Sam Said. They Walked Into Their Room and Fell Into the Bed.  
as Soon As Lucifer Wrapped his arm around sam after pressing a soft kiss to his cheek,They Both fell into a slumber.  
Completely sated.


End file.
